In the Dead of Night
by Cookierollxx
Summary: Bella tries to make Edward see her point of view about the wolves but he sees something different not just in the wolves but in her as well.


**A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for choosing my story...It is my first so reviews and tips would help me very much. Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNY TWILIGHT ^_^ I JUST WROTE THIS FOR FUN SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYYY ITTT**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a mid summers eve when Bella got a call from her boyfriend Edward.

"Bella..." he said trying to keep his cool.

"Yes Eddy-kin's?" she replied in a sweet grungy tone.

"So how was the Reservation?" he asked in an "I so caught you" tone.

After a long pause and what sounded like muffled laugh she replied, "Edward, I have a confession to make and it only seems fair that now that you know I should tell you."

He started to growl through the phone as he waited for her to tell him what she had to say.

"Edward...Darling...I...I've been taking Jessica up there to hang with Jake; she likes him and she won't leave me alone until I do."

It was dead silent on the other side of the phone.

"Edward...are you there...? _Edddwwwarddd_." But, there was still no response. '_Great now he's going to be a douche. Ughhh I so hate when he acts like this.' _Bella thought to herself as she waited for Edward to answer.

"Isabella Swan, you tell me the damn truth! Right now!" He snarled.

"Damn it Edward! I am telling the truth!" Bella screamed into the phone as she hung up on him, and threw the phone against the wall.

At that moment Charlie, her father, ran in. "BELLS! What the hell? That phone was two hundred dollars and you just smashed It!" He ranted at her for ten minutes about the phone before she finally raised her hand to his face forcing him to fall silent.

"Charlie...I am in no damn mood for you right now! I'm dealing with a jealous vampire right now, so can you kindly leave you lonely old bastard instead of meddling in my life?"

She then turned her back to him as she waited for him to leave the room; at that point Charlie's face was scarlet red from anger. "Bella, this is _my_ house..._My_ rules...DEAL WITH IT!" He shouted as he slammed her door behind him.

As she sat on her bed, Bella only had her thoughts to keep her company, but it was times like this that she wished she could be like Edward and not hear her thoughts. It was then that her depressing thoughts overcame her will and she found her hands covered in her first drops of tears. As if by some sort of signal, she found them escaping from her at an uncontrollable rate as she soaked her pillow all the way through and began to wail with such sadness that Charlie could only return with a look of supreme guilt on his face.

"Bells...I know I'm just your dad, but you know you can count on me for anything, right?" He asked misty eyed.

"Oh dad! I don't know what to about Edward! He's jealous of Jake, but he knows I don't love Jake like I love him! Why won't he believe me?"

With that question, Bella only found her tears spilling even harder and harder.

"Bells, why don't you just go over there and talk to him? I'm sure you can convince him otherwise," Charlie said with conviction as he smiled slightly despite the fact that Bella knew he wasn't a big fan of Edward.

"I don't know dad...I mean what...what would I say?" She asked as she finally began to calm down and wiped her tear stained eyes.

"The truth Bells...That's all you _can_ do," He replied as he walked toward the door, pulled it open and pointed out of it.

"After you Bells," he said smiling widely.

With a small smile, she grabbed the keys to her truck and headed downstairs. However, before she could step out the front door there was a knock, and when Bella opened it she found a disgruntled Edward before her.

"Hey I was just coming—"

"I know Alice told me," Edward interrupted with a tortured tone. "Bella we need to go somewhere and talk right now."

She looked at him with a worried expression before she nodded in understanding. They got in her truck and drove until they were almost by the forest that lead to the meadow. They got out of the truck and walked slowly and silently to the meadow…Although Bella stumbled more then she felt needed. The moment they reached the meadow, Edward turned to her and looked deep into her brown eyes as she stared back into his golden eyes.

"Bella…Tell me what's _really_ going on?" He demanded.

"Why? It sure seems like _Alice_ already told you _everything_," she retorted mockingly.

"I want to hear it from _your_ lips, Bella," he explained as he grit his teeth in annoyance since she just won't tell him!

"Alright fine!" Bella bit back. "If that's what you want! I _had_ been hanging with Jake and the pack, but we are just _friends_ having a good time, Edward! I don't understand why you're so worked up about it...It's not like we are having _sex_ or even thinking about each other like _THAT_!" She paused for a moment to see if he would say anything, but his only answer was to turn away. She could feel her heart pounding as her face turned a deep shade of red as her anger swelled to an unimaginable degree.

"Edward, what do you want me to do? Sit around all day staring at the wall? I mean honestly, I am not just going to stop hanging out with Jake and he was the only one who was there for me when you decided you didn't want me anymore! Or, did you forget? And right now Jake needs me, so if you could be a just a little more understanding _that_ would be great." With that last bit, she finally felt the last bit of her anger leave and she fell onto the grass with a tired sigh.

"Bella…Those wolves…they just don't have any control…Even in human form. I am just worried you will be hurt or worse..." He shuddered at that thought. "Also, I'm quite aware of when I left you…I tortured myself everyday about it. I can't live with myself knowing that I possibly could have cost you your life. You don't understand how much you mean to me Bella…_That's_ why I am so protective."

With a great daring, Edward slowly pushed Bella's hair from her face as he looked into her deep brown eyes with a tenderness he could only reserve for her. With a small smile, he slowly brushed his cold hand against her cheek causing her to gasp in surprise. With a small loving smile, she placed her on top of the one on her cheek. "Edward...I love you...You need to trust me…Please..."

His cold hand only slid down her cheek, down her arm and then finally stopped at her side in such a tender way that she could only gasp again. Before her breath could escape however, he pulled her to him and kissed her with a freezing passion that only further sent goose bumps of delight all over her body.

"I love you too Bella, and I do trust you…It's them I do not trust," he explained with a smile once he pulled back.

She sighed and gave up on fighting the issue for now because she didn't want to ruin something as beautiful as watching Edward's skin shimmer in the sunset.


End file.
